Ruby's Favorite Place
by NeppyTheDork
Summary: Ruby and Weiss go on a date planned by Ruby, and Weiss gets a delightful surprise! /Oneshot cute WhiteRose fic, nothing special to it. Hope you enjoy!
Ruby sighed, sitting on the edge of the parks bench, shivering in the cold. It was a rather nice day, considering the past week of storms that she had faced. The sun was out, the birds were chirping and it was definitely warmer than it had been in a long while. She saw kids by the swings and slides, laughing hysterically and playing around tightly bundled in coats and sweaters, their parents sat in benches on the other side chatting amiably and watching their children with a smile. Ruby smiled herself seeing them, remembering how she and Yang used to play like that, and also because of how her spot worked. She chose this specific bench because no one ever came close and although she was playful and rowdy herself she mostly kept to herself when at the park. Something about this place…kept her calm and happy. If her teammates saw her here out of her combat clothes and so quiet and still they for sure would think she was a fake Ruby and attack her. She chuckled at that thought.

"Where is she? It isn't like her to be late, even by a few minutes." Ruby said to herself. She had been waiting for a while now because she purposely had gone early, but Weiss was at least five minutes late which, as it may be, was odd for the heiress. She couldn't help but feel a pinprick of worry for Weiss, even though it had only been five minutes.

"Surprise." A voice said from behind, its hands covering Ruby's eyes. Ruby's heart skipped a beat in momentary surprised and fear, but she relaxed immediately and smiled widely. She recognized that voice better than her own.

"Finally here Wei-"Ruby was cut short by a short yet sweet kiss from the heiress, who sat next to her.

"Not a word about this. It was only five minutes." Weiss said with a huff, crossing her arms and looking away. She was wearing something plain (for once) white mittens, skinny jeans and a warm coat with her hair in a simple pony tail. To Ruby she looked every bit as regal and beautiful as the day they met.

"Did anything happen though? Sure it was five minutes but you're never later. Ever." Ruby said with worry that was unusual of her. Weiss knew this side of her but Blake and even Yang would be surprised. Ruby was normally cheerful and positive, didn't openly worry much for stuff like this. She herself was late to plenty of things and Weiss normally hurried her to class.

"Nothing happened Ruby." Weiss reassured her. "Now will you keep worrying about nothing or are you going to show me what you wanted?"

"In a bit. Let's stay here a while. It's my favorite spot." Ruby said, laying her head on Weiss's shoulder. She giggled as Weiss put and arm around her tugging her a bit closer. The two sat there together for a bit, content to just watch the children playing and enjoy their shared warmth, until Ruby couldn't keep still anymore. She was like Nora that way, unable to stay still for long. "Let's go, I can't wait anymore. You gotta see this!" Ruby said as she stood up, holding Weiss's hand and trying to pull her up.

"What is it anyway?" Weiss said, stifling a laugh. Ruby was so childish at times it was endearing. She got up and let Ruby pull her along excitedly. "Where are we going Ruby?"

"You'll see. Just come!" Ruby said, half jogging through the snow. Weiss couldn't help but laugh as she followed through the now snow covered floor. The two kept walking through the trees, away from the main part of the park. Ruby wouldn't answer Weiss's questions so Weiss found herself with no option but to wait for Ruby to get there. Wherever there was. After about ten minutes of walk (Weiss was completely lost now, who knew a forest could be so big?) Ruby let go of her hand, dashing away.

"Ruby! Come back here!" Weiss said, stretching her arm out for her. Ruby laughed and kept going. Weiss tried to follow but the snow was deep enough to keep her slow. How did Ruby run so fast over it? "Ruby! Where are you going?" Weiss now yelled, but Ruby was gone. Weiss sighed and followed the steps imprinted in the snow.

 _What is she up to?_ Weiss asked herself. _She may be hyper and playful but she'd never just leave me alone in a new place. She would get worried. Like that time she took me to an amusement park and we got separated, me hopelessly lost._ Weiss couldn't help but smile widely at this memory as she walked. That had been a great date, all the funnier with them getting lost. Weiss paused as she saw the steps turned to the right, then disappeared. She walked to where they end then wondered what to do.

"Ruby? Ruby!" Weiss called. "If you come I promise I'll sing you a song." Weiss called, getting another ping of happiness. Singing to Ruby had become a bit of a tradition and Ruby always did anything to convince Weiss to sing to her. Weiss took some cautious steps ahead, seeing that she was right by a clearing covered in white fluffy snow. She frowned seeing an object in front of her.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." She crossed her arms and lifted her chin with disdain.

"Did you like it?" Ruby's cheerful voice said from behind Weiss, making her jump.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Weiss scolded, turning to glare at Ruby.

"Sorry Weicy." Ruby said, giving her a quick peck on the lips which effectively ridded the heiress of any anger she might've had. "Do you like it?"

"Cute, but that face does not resemble me."

"Of course it does! You just had the same face on right now~" Weiss rolled her eyes and Ruby hugged her waist, pulling her close. "But you said it was cute! You like it then, I can tell."

"Fine, yes I like it. It's cute to." Weiss relented, a small smile on her face. In front of them was what they were half arguing about. Two snowmen sat there, one with Weiss's hair and a mean face and the other with Ruby's hair and a smile, their stick hands held together. Weiss looked around the rest of the clearing and she could feel Ruby settle down, if that made sense. A content sigh left the younger girls lips. "I see…this is your favorite place, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I use to come out here with Yang when we were little. We'd run around and make snowmen and have snowball fights with our dad. I haven't seen it since we got to Beacon and I wanted to show it to you." This time even Weiss was surprised by how calm Ruby sounded, how serene. And when she looked back at her girlfriend she could see on her face how at peace she was. Her lips curved into a content smile, her beautiful silver eyes focused on the area. Weiss blushed lightly as Ruby met her steady gaze, making her realize she had been staring. The two closed the gap between each other, sharing a soft kiss before looking back out to the clearing.

"I'm so glad you're mine Ruby. I love you." Weiss said in a low voice. Now it was the redheads turn to blush. Ruby stuttered a bit before actually speaking.

"I love you to Weiss." She whispered. The two turned around and began to walk back to the main part of the park, hand in hand. Both of them extremely happy with this simple outing. Quietly they left the area, the two snow replicas also holding hands as they watched them leave.

/THY END


End file.
